Finally Home
by Saoirse24
Summary: Cammie was the best agent the CIA had to offer before being declared MIA. She simply vanished without a trace, and no one's heard from her since. But now the 10 year limit is coming to an end, and when it does Cameron Ann Morgan will be declared KIA. Is there any hope left? Will she return in time or be lost forever? Read and find out! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is the first chapter so please comment and tell me if you think I should carry on with this or not. I'd love to hear your thoughts (If only I were Edward Cullen:)) Disclaimer! I own nothing! It's all Ally Carter. The story line idea might be mine but Im sure its been done before :D Enjoy!**

**Saoirse24 Xx**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Liz' POV;**

Hi, my name is Elizabeth Sutton but please, just call me Liz or Lizzie if you like. I am the head of the 'Research and Development' track at the CIA. I went to 'Gallagher academy for exceptional young woman', a school for spies. My best friends are Rebecca Baxter but call her Bex or you'll probably end up in the hospital (no kidding a guy was once in a comma after her decided to chance it and call her Rebecca but as I've told you it didn't go down to well ), Macey McHenry the senators daughter and Cameron Ann Morgan though everyone just calls her Cam or Cammie. Cammie was the best agent the CIA had to offer before being declared MIA and I remember the day we were told as clear as sunlight.

_**~Flashback~ **_

I was given my morning coffee by my assistant Mandy and was on my way to the labs when I saw him, standing next to her chair in her office. Zachery Goode, Cammie's husband. He does the same thing every time she's gone on a mission but you see, this time she's been gone an extra month and no one has had any contact with her for a week and a half. We are all pretty much holding our breath. If she has not contacted a member of the CIA by the end of this week then she would officially be declared MIA and that would kill Zach. He would have to raise their two children Ann and Jared-twins-on his own. Without his Gallagher girl. His head snapped up as I walked in the room and lent against the door frame.

"She'll come back you know, it may not be now but she will eventually." I told him putting on a reassuring smile even though on the inside I wasn't so sure anymore. He looked me in the eye and all I saw was pain, sorrow and longing in them. A lone tier ran down his face rolled down his cheek as he whispered softly "I hope so."

Just then Bex and Macey burst into the room both in tiers. They looked between the two of us and I saw it in there eye's but I just didn't want to believe it.

"I-I-Is she…" He stopped when Bex shook her head,

"But she might not come back either." She said, crushing the hope I'd seen appear in his eyes only seconds ago. "We were all wrong, the Director told us they caught a COC agent passing false information. We were wrong, Cammie's been gone for almost a month and a half and as of now-" she took a deep breath before saying "She's officially MIA." No…

I saw Zach crumble to the ground as realisation hit him. Cammie the Chameleon was nowhere to be found and she may never be.

_**~Back to present~ **_

Today Cammie has been gone 9years, 364days and 23 hours. We have an hour till tenyears and every spy knows what that means. The ten year mark is when the CIA have to call back there rescuers and hope for the best, giving up most of the hope that we've held on to. And right now, well I've given up hope. So that's why I feel like crying.

I walked down the hall, arriving at the main reception area ready to go find the girls when all of a sudden the entrance doors swung open and there, marching through it was a very dirty and beaten and yet still amazingly beautiful woman. She looked vaguely familiar with her bright blue eyes and what seemed to be blond hair. She stopped in the centre of the spy filled room and yelled so loud it almost hurt.

"WHERE IS JOSEPH SOLOMONE!" I turned to see Joe frozen in the corner starring at the woman; shock and fear clear in his eyes.

"How did you escape?!" He said, his voice rising in anger.

"Oh I'm just that Goode." She replied. She couldn't be! The woman stalked up to him, grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up against the wall then punched him hard in the jaw.

"You shouldn't have done that." He growled.

"What you goanna do, hah, shoot me again!" she yelled.

"Oh Mrs Goode id of thought you'd know me better by now. I never do the same thing twice." Joe's announcement made the whole hall gasp. Even the spy's that never showed any emotion (and I mean none, one of these guys got stabbed 12 times, nothing!) emitted a gasp of realisation.

It was her. It was really her. The one person that for years I had wanted to see more than anything in the world was standing across from me. In the same way I'd seen her so many times, hands around a bad guy's throat (though I was still a bit shocked about the whole Joe being a bad guy thing) looking dangerously close to snapping it and leaving him in the dirt.

Everything else in the world disappeared and all that mattered was that my best friend was there, safe. I was in so much shock I didn't even realise I was speaking until the whole room was staring at me.

"Cammie!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Thankyou every one soooo much for all the reviews and comments, they really did make me smile. My sister was laughing at me because I was doing a little happy dance in starbucks when I read them :D And MarvelAsh I completly understand were your coming from, I love Joe but I really wanted to do something unexpected so I'm glad it came across. Thankyou again everyone for you reviews! :D ****Disclaimer! I own nothing! It's all Ally Carter. **

**Saoirse24 Xx**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Cameron's POV;**

I rotted in that cell for 9 years, 362 days and 14 hours until I took my chance and got the hell out of there. The COC were (unfortunately) clever and so it took me a while to find a chink in their armour. Though there were only a select few who knew of my whereabouts, that didn't mean there weren't a lot of guards; they just didn't know what they were guarding.

My plan was pretty simple, as soon as that _traitor_ left for his 4 day conference at the CIA headquarters I'd bust out of my luxury suit (not the sarcasm) and kill every last COC agent in the place, cut the communication off and bust out, easy.

And it was. Once _he_ was gone, maybe the easiest thing I'd ever done. Of course that could have been because of the intense hatred I felt for each and every one of them. All the agents that's I'd watched walk past my cell, send a little smirk my way and leave me again with nothing but the sweet taste of betrayal and the confirmation my mind needed but my heart had always known.

No matter how much I hated being in there I did get some things out of it. I now knew every single double agent in the CIA attached to my kidnapping. After all, they'd all taken the pleasure in having a hand in my torture sessions. Each one of them high enough in rank, stalking into my cell with a grin plastered on their face like Christmas had come early.

I hated every single one of them with every fibre in my body, and took pleasure in killing them the way they had when torturing me.

Once they were all dealt with cutting of the communication was easy enough, even if I was a bit rusty. There were only a few ways to get info in and out of this place as I'd observed over the last bloody century. The computer room and the door, the place didn't even have a phone. If they did Liz would have found me in no time and they knew that. The only reason they couldn't find me through the signal the computer was emitting was because _he_ was clouding it from the inside.

The COC had of course known of my skill, being the CIA's #1 and all, so they had taken extra precautions. Only a few top agents in the COC new were I was. Anyone else who happened to come across the info was disposed of. It happened more often than you'd think. You can't expect a whole corporation of spy's and assassins to not be curios, it's their job.

Though what the COC had done was risky, it was the safest option for them. Keeping me in the middle of nowhere with no way of easy communication for them or me. It worked for a while, until all the pain and grief they'd made me feel in the most recent years had vanished with the realisation that my babies would be starting their final year at Gallagher in the fall, less than a month away. So I had sat there, making it look as if I had finally given up. Then once_ he _was gone and the rest came for one of my daily sessions I let go of all my anger, I saw red and all the things I'd spent years dreaming of doing to them were done before I could even think of my next move.

I stood and looked at my handy work, but only briefly, before taking the clothes from a guard and peeling of the long shirt and ratty sweats I'd been wearing since I got here. They were now so destroyed there was barely anything left to remove.

Once I'd changed I made my way to the door feeling slightly refreshed and a hell of a lot warmer.

Grabbing one of the guard's warm jacket and back pack on the way out I opened the front door to find myself on an old abandoned estate. The place was completely deserted, not a soul in sight.

I looked around, trying to see if there was anything around that would be of use to me. It must have been my lucky day because at the end of the street, shrouded by over grown plants and rubble from the old derelict buildings, was a bashed up SUV.

I ran towards it, praying that it wasn't completely dead and that maybe; just maybe I could get it running. That would make things a lot easier.

When I reached it I noticed it really didn't look as bashed up as I'd thought. It was in good condition really, if you ignored the large dents and faded black paint.

I took a step back and dropped the back pack on the floor before tearing at the vines and over grown plants covering the car. Once that was done I began kicking away the rubble (feeling more grateful than ever that I was wearing shoes after almost ten bare foot years) and making a path for the car to get through.

Once I'd deemed the path usable I yanked open the stiff door, thankful that it wasn't locked, and jumped in.

Throwing the back pack on the passenger seat I rummaged in the glove compartment in an attempt to find a key. When that proved fruitless I slid of the seat and began fiddling with the wires, and soon enough I had the thing going.

I sat there for a moment, relaxed. After all these years of being trapped, I was finally free. They'd made the mistake of giving me an opening, a way to escape. They'd been stupid and let their guard down, and now I was going to have my revenge for what they'd put me through.

But first, I was going home.

The thought of home, my friends, my family, my husband and my children filled me with warmth. Though I wondered briefly what life was like for them now? I hadn't seen my own kids since they were six, yet they were coming up to sixteen. They'd lived their childhood without me, and Zach? He'd probably moved on, though I hoped to god that he hadn't. That he still loved me as much as I did him, and not for the first time over the last ten years did I crave his warmth and for him to call me Gallagher girl.

The car gave a jolt as a rested my head on the steering wheel, accidently pressing the vehicle horn, cause a shrill beep to echo of the surrounding houses, making my heart stop and my head clear of any thoughts.

Once my breathing had calmed down I gave myself a shake, telling myself not to be such a wimp. Then I put my foot on the gas and drove away, past my torture home, through the derelict street and out of the abandoned estate onto a long road surrounded on both sides by fields.

I drove away from it all and I didn't look back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks again for all your comments there really inspiring :D Just a fair bit of warning this is a pretty long chapter, I had to force myself to stop writing! And for those who were wondering this chapter is still about Cammie's journey, I should be back on track by the end of the next chapter though so don't worry :) Read and Review! Disclaimer! I own nothing! It's all Ally Carter.**

**Saoirse24 Xx**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Cammie's POV;**

I drove for an entire day and I didn't stop once. Over the years the need to eat had faded, only causing a dull ache in my stomach when I _really _needed food. I'd had to hold on for weeks with barely anything, now going a few days straight with no food wasn't so hard.

My luck was still going strong though (thank god) and I had found a 2 litre bottle of water in a box labelled 'EMERGANCY' under the passenger seat. There was more in there but in my excitement I hadn't bothered to search any further.

Now, a bottle of water might not sound like a lot to you but to someone like me, who's practically been living of off the drip coming from the ceiling in the corner of their cell for hydration its heaven. It didn't matter that the water was stale and metallic, to me it was the nectar of the gods and I'd practically spilt the entire thing over myself in my excitement.

I tried my hardest not to drink it all in one go and though it was a challenge, I managed to drag my lips from the rim of the bottle.

Taking a deep breath I capped the lid and put it back in the emergency box.

Sitting up and taking a look at my surroundings I sighed. It had been the same view since I left; fields, fields and a few more fields, nothing else but wide green landscapes and the odd wild animal.

Now that would have been fine, quite therapeutic really, if it wasn't for the fact I was running dangerously low on gas and my energy was diminishing quickly.

Over the years that I spent in that hell hole I'd gained lots of scars and a fair few serious injuries. The day before my escape had been an exceptionally rough session. It was the last time _he_ was there before leaving for the CIA and he seemed to be making up for all the sessions he would miss while away.

_**~Flashback~**_

I was tied to that damn chair again, my wrists chafing from being tied to the back of it with thick, blood stained rope.

I didn't even try to break out of the ties, it would have been easy, but I had to keep up the whole 'given up' act. Besides, I much preferred the ropes to the tight metal cuffs I'd become accustomed to.

He entered the room so silently I almost didn't realise he was there. He walked up behind me slowly, causing me to cower internally at the thought of the beating that was to come. My ankle and left arm were still healing from when Tina had broken them a few months back.

That one had been quite a shock to me. I mean sure, I never particularly liked the girl and she was a huge gossip but we were meant to be sisters. Gallagher girls, and yet she'd personally broken more bones in my body than I could count.

I could just picture her, grinning like a lunatic, raising her hand so as to slap me again…

Joe's voice brought me back to earth.

"Mrs Goode." He said it like we were doing business, but I knew different. It was the way he always started, so I replied in the way I always did.

"Traitor." I said glaring up at him through my tired eyes.

At the beginning my come backs had been fierce and witty, now I was too tired and beaten to come up with anything and the things I did say seriously lacked in the 'intimidating' department.

He was used to my attitude though and merely smiled at my failed attempted to sound strong.

"How've you been?" He asked and I couldn't help but laugh.

"How bout we switch places and you tell me." I said my voice quiet and scratchy from disuse.

He simply chuckled, circling round the chair to face me.

"I'd love to but unfortunately I have to be at your home by eight to have dinner with the family so I won't have time to play games with you, now I_'_m already running slightly late so why don't we just get down to the main event ha?" He looked at me with those eyes, looking completely innocent with his hands in his trouser pockets, swinging back and forth on his heels like a kid.

I glared at him and bit my lip, refraining myself from replying, knowing I would only cause myself more pain by doing so.

"Ann and Jared will be coming back from visiting your father's family in Nebraska so we're having a little get together to celebrate."

I knew he was just trying to make me mad and so I bit my lip harder, determined not to retaliate.

"Jared's has invited his girlfriend to stay for the rest of the summer, Cassie I believe she's called; it will be great to finally meet her."

My lip was bleeding now, but I kept biting. I would not let him brake me.

"It's a shame really." He said, growling deep in his chest when I didn't give him an answer. He grabbed my hair in his fist had pulled, dragging my head up so that I was looking at him, and got in close so I couldn't look away.

"That's the part where you reply 'what's a shame?' bitch." He sneered, pulling tighter on my hair.

I winced slightly at the pain in my roots and looked him in the eyes.

"Sorry, I guess I didn't get the memo."

He slapped me hard for that one, my already bruised cheeks screaming in protest.

"I told you no games today Cameron so just sit there and do as you're told." He said before going over to the long table on the furthest side of the room and picked up a few of his favourite torture toys.

When he turned around and I saw what he was holding I had to refrain from screaming.

He smirked when he saw the look on my face.

"I told I don't have time to play games today Cameron." He said, walking towards me before clipping those wire onto fingers.

I wriggled desperately, trying to get them of but it was no use, they were on to tight.

The fear was building up inside me as he walked towards the box, pulling away the glass casing and letting his hand hover over the lever.

"Please…" I begged but to no avail. He pulled the lever up to high voltage and the pain flared up so quickly I almost didn't feel it.

But those seconds of blissful numbness only lasted for a fleeting moment before my body began to shake and rattle, and my ears filled with nothing but the sound of my own tortured screams…

_**~Back to present~ **_

I was used to the shakes I got by now. They were kind of like after-shocks and they lasted for a few weeks after each session. Though of course my sessions were every other day so I'd never really gotten the chance to test that but that's what he'd told me the first time _he_ used that method.

Now I constantly felt like I was on vibrate, but I'd learned to deal with that. I could still shoot a gun and hit a bull's eye and that was all that mattered.

The other injuries I had weren't the worst, a few deep cuts and gashes. Not even the three broken ribs that I'd gotten, in a one on one session with Tina a few days ago didn't hurt too badly.

The thing that hurts the most was the emotional trauma, the flashbacks, the memories. When I'd hear them cackling but no one was there. Being in there for so long had messed with my mind and it scared me. It hurt to think that maybe I couldn't be fixed; maybe I was stuck like this.

I shook my head, pushing back those thoughts. If I didn't think about it, it helped.

It was getting dark now and I was tired, the shakes were getting worse and a few of my cuts had reopened and were bleeding heavily, but I couldn't stop. I had to find help, or find out where I was for that matter, maybe then I could figure out my next move.

Then I saw it, the lights of a city a few miles ahead. Like twinkling stars on the hill top.

My heart filled with hope as I looked at it, if I could just…

The car stopped.

Oh no, no, no!

I tried starting it again, revving the engine but it was no use.

I sighed, looks like my luck was running out.

Looking around for my back pack I pulled it towards me, unclipping the latch and looking inside.

There wasn't much, but what was in there made me wish I'd looked sooner. A pair of thick wool gloves where stuffed in one of the side pockets with a lighter and a pack of cigarettes (the lighter could come in handy but I wouldn't be needing the cigarettes.) there was also a some money and a pen, but the thing that got me the most was the cell phone at the bottom of the back pack along with its charger.

I grabbed it and began fiddling with the button but it was no use, it was long dead. I had the charger though so at least there was that. If I could get to a plug and charge the thing then maybe I could contact someone…

My thought was cut short as I looked at the charger. Picking it up my mind began to speculate. It wasn't the small two pinned plug I was used to. Instead it had three pins on a square base. English, England. I was in England.

I grabbed the gloves and shoved they back pack down by my feet before dragging the emergency box out from under the seat.

Swinging open the lid I pulled out the water bottle and ripped of the lid, drinking as much as I could. If I was going to have to walk to the city I could see in the distance I was going to need all the energy I could get and I couldn't very well carry the huge two litre bottle around with me.

After I'd drunk a fair amount I looked back in the box.

It wasn't a very large box but I felt like Mary Poppins.

Inside was bag of dry, long lasting food. Tins and dried fruit, packet meals like the kind they give to astronauts and a bag of beef jerky.

Food!

My hand reached for a packet meal of roast beef and potatoes but I pulled it back. Even though I knew I needed the energy, If I stared eating now I wouldn't be able to stop and then I'd make myself sick. I had to go slowly and be careful not to eat or drink too much. My stomach had shrunk drastically over the last century and I'd hurt myself if I filled it too much.

Ignoring the food for the time being, I carried on looking through the box.

There was a flash light and a pack of batteries which I scooped up and shove in the back pack, a length of rope, an empty bottle and a Swiss army knife.

I shoved the food into the back pack along with the length of rope and slipped the Swiss army knife into my boot. Then I poured some of the water into the bottle and put that in there too.

Pulling the gloves on and making sure I was wrapped up warm so as not to freeze against the brisk wind outside the shelter of the car, I pulled up the hood of the warm jacket I'd taken from the guard and made sure the back pack was done up and latched securely.

Swinging the back pack onto my back I swung open the car door and jumped out.

Closing the door behind me I limped towards the lights in the distance, leaving the car behind me.

**~Page break~ **

My walk had been exhausting. I'd got leaves in my hair and mud all over me but id managed to get to the city.

I got a few looks from passers-by for my attire but I didn't care. If I could figure out exactly where I was in England then I could catch the next train to London with the money I had found in the back pack. (After a closer observation I had found the money was in fact English and not American like I'd thought.)

I was on Main Street, bustling and busy, trying to find a street sign. Searching for anything that could tell me where I was.

I saw the odd street names but they were no help, I could have been anywhere in England.

I'd been in the city for good hour or two and it was dark now, around nine thirty. If I found a station now I could grab the last train into London and I'd be at the Baxter's within hours.

Rebecca Baxter. Within hours I could be with one of the people I loved most in the world, someone that I trusted more than anything.

Bex had been my best friend since I started Gallagher and though we'd had our ups and downs nothing had changed that fact.

I let the thought of seeing Bex again drive me forward.

Marching through the streets I searched harder until I found a sign on a street corner.

**BRIGHTON STATION, RIGHT **

I was so thrilled I almost screamed but instead I ran, following the signs until I finally reached it.

It was a huge glass panel roofed building. With tall green pillars and large iron gates.

Quickly crossing over the thresh-hold I looked around the hall, between the trains and the ticket office was a row of mechanic time tables.

My eyes scanned it quickly, keeping my fingers crossed.

London Bridge departing at 10.09, gate 4

I quickly searched the board for the current time.

9.50.

I ran towards the ticket office.

"How much for a ticket to London bridge?" I asked, gulping down air in quick gasps in an attempt to get my breath back.

The man behind the glass looked at me like I was a dog that had just pisses on his shoes. He looked me up and down once and then turned his face away, as if I wasn't there.

That as you can imagine didn't go down well with me.

"Hey!" I said, slamming my fist on the glass separating us. "I asked you a question." I growled at him, glaring at him so hard he shrunk in fear.

"Ei-ei-eight fifty Ms." He stuttered leaning away from the glass, sticking his rotund belly out in front of him.

She dug the money from her bag and handed it to him, grabbed the ticket he had slid under the glass and ran for the gate.

It was 9.58 now. I passed through the gate like a bullet and ran for the train.

Gate one, gate two, three, four!

Speeding down the platform I jumped in compartment one and sighed in relief.

Empty.

Taking a seat in one of the middle two seater's I curled up in a ball, resting my head against the window and stuffing the back pack under my feet.

I was asleep before the train left the station.

_**~Page break~ **_

The streets of London were noisy even at that late hour, tourists and partiers bustling through the dark city streets in search of more alcohol.

The train ride had been decent enough and I'd gotten more sleep than I had in years, even if it had been brief, restless and frequently interrupted. I'd also left quite a decent sized puddle of blood on my seat and so I'd gotten out of there as soon as I could, hood tight around my face to hide my Identity.

Walking quickly through the streets of London I walked in the direction of the Baxter's. Bex was probably in America- if what _he_ said was true- having a celebration/reunion with all our family and friends, but I had to try. If I was lucky maybe her parents would be home.

Finally, walking down a deserted street I saw the Baxter residence.

It didn't look like much from the outside but from the inside it was unbelievable. Mr and Mrs were top MI6 agents so their home was always stocked with the latest equipment. Maybe there would be something I could use to call Zach…Zach…

Snap out of it! You can't afford to be all love sick now.

Walking round the back I found the drain pipe me and Bex had used when we were young to sneak in and out without her parent's knowledge.

Gripping the pole tightly and securing my feet I began to climb, pulling myself higher and higher up the pipe with each tug.

It would have been easy if it weren't for the fact I was leaving a thick trail of blood behind me. I tried but extra padding and cloth on the wounds by bunching up my clothing but I was no use, I couldn't stop the bleeding.

Once I reached the top of the pipe I dragged myself onto the rooftop, lying in there a moment trying (unsuccessfully) to get my breath back.

Once I could at least see straight I pulled myself up and through the roof top door by picking it the pin Bex always left in-between the bricks in the wall.

Closing the door gently behind me I snuck down the stairs to the floor below, I was almost there when I heard voices to my left and noticed a door I'd never seen before. Even after all the summer I spent here during school, and I was notoriously known for finding secret passages and rooms and yet I'd missed this.

Making my way to the door I heard talking.

"And you'll grow to be big and strong and an amazing spy, just like the rest of your family. And who knows, you might even turn out to be like your godmother. Maybe you'll have her talent for staying hidden, hopefully not that hole 'trouble magnet' thing she had going but the chameleon thing was very useful."

I could see her now, through the opening in the door, rocking backing forth in an old rocking chair, a fireplace to her right and a large window showing a view of the whole of London. The walls around her were covered floor to ceiling with shelves filled with books.

She looked as gorgeous as I remember her last. Smiling and waving goodbye to me from her front door step, saying she'd see me tomorrow.

Now here I was, ten years later and I hadn't seen her since that night.

The night she told me she and Grant were getting married.

I'd counted down the days to her wedding in my head while I was alone in that cell and I'd cried the entire day.

The same as I'd done on our anniversary, the kids birthdays, all their birthdays.

But standing there with her so close, I felt my worry melt away.

I looked at her again trying memorising everything when I noticed the bundle in her arms, little fingers and toes waving around.

A baby, Bex had a baby!

"You're going to be just like her Cameron, I just know it." She said, staring down lovingly at the little bundle in her arms.

The baby started fussing then, giving a small cry and she was instantly in Bex's arms.

"Shhh, Shhh, Shhh."

She rested the baby's head on her shoulder, still rocking in the chair, giving me a good look at the baby's face.

She was cute. With a round face and big green eyes which obviously came from Grant but beautiful dark skin and a tuff of dark curls atop her head (those were definitely not from Grant ).

She was the perfect mix of the both of them. Man she was going to be a bad ass when she was older.

I heard Bex sigh and looked at her, tearing my eyes away from her adorable daughter.

She was looking at a picture pinned on the wall above the fire place. It was a picture of me, Bex, Macey and Liz at graduation. We all looked so young and happy, smiling for the camera.

"I miss you Cammie." I heard her whisper and so I thought it was time to stop hiding and show my face.

Stepping through the door and leaning against the wall I said softly, hoping she could hear how much I meant it:

"I missed you too Bex."

She shot up so fast she was a blur, twisting her body so the baby was behind her and whipping a gun from her thigh holster.

But seeing me, standing there in her home after being gone so long she froze, before dropping the gun all together with a thud on the ground and taking a step back.

We stood there for a while, just staring at each other. Then Bex let out a breath and chocked: "Cam?"

Smiling gently I stepped forward, showing myself to her in all my half dead glory.

"Surprise."

* * *

**Wow that was long! Hope you enjoyed! :D**


End file.
